


Alphabet Soup (Xenopus) Gakuto M. & Yuushi O.

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [24]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You and Yuushi were sitting on a rock in the forest, taking a break from the hiking and carrying on a pleasant conversation about last week’s history assignment. The whole of Hyotei Gakuen’s tennis team had decided to go hiking despite Atobe’s protests. Gakuto wasn’t so sure about it either so, while the rest of the team went ahead, you and Yuushi stayed behind to try and convince Gakuto that nothing would happen to him.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Xenopus) Gakuto M. & Yuushi O.

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 492 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Oshitari, Gakuto ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **X** is for _xenopus_ ]

You and Yuushi were sitting on a rock in the forest, taking a break from the hiking and carrying on a pleasant conversation about last week’s history assignment. The whole of Hyotei Gakuen’s tennis team had decided to go hiking despite Atobe’s protests. Gakuto wasn’t so sure about it either so, while the rest of the team went ahead, you and Yuushi stayed behind to try and convince Gakuto that nothing would happen to him.

It took about thirty minutes before he managed to psych himself up enough and, finally, the three of you took off after the rest of the team. Naturally, you were quite a way behind the others, but this way you could take your time and take it easy. Only twenty minutes into the hike, Gakuto declared that he needed to pee, so he took off for the bushes a few feet away.

The two of you waited patiently, discussing options for the upcoming writing assignment when, all of a sudden, a high pitched scream rang out through the forest.

“Was that… that was Gakuto, wasn’t it?” you questioned in alarm. Yuushi merely sighed, his hand resting on his forehead.

Moments later, Gakuto came running, still screaming like a little girl. His arms were thrown up in the air, waving frantically. “It’s gonna kill me! It’s gonna kill me!”

The two of you exchanged looks before standing up. Gakuto ran over, hiding behind Yuushi and shaking like a lone leaf on an autumn day. The two stared in anticipation at what Gakuto was convinced was going to kill him but, once you saw what was chasing after him, you both sweatdropped.

The object of Gakuto’s overwhelming fear was a mere frog, egg-like in shape and brown in color. It looked slightly larger than a normal frog and was quite flat, like a pancake. Its eyes were on the very top of its head and had no eyelids. Its pupils were circular, the body covered in mucous.

“A frog…. you’re afraid of a _frog_ …” Your eye twitched, turning to glare at the frightened boy.

“Hmm, that’s not a normal frog,” Yuushi mused, holding his chin.

“See?! _See_?! It’s a mutant deadly people-eating monster!” Gakuto cried, clutching the back of Yuushi’s shirt.

Yuushi sighed in disbelief, pushing his glasses up. “No, there’s no such thing. This frog is called _Xenopus_. It’s a highly aquatic frog native to sub-Saharan Africa, so… what’s it doing in Japan?”

“Ya know, that’s a very good question,” you responded, kneeling down to get a better look at the small amphibian. “If it’s highly aquatic… doesn’t that mean it lives in bodies of water? What’s it doing in the _forest_?”

The Xenopus moved toward you slightly, causing Gakuto to let out an ear-piercing scream before passing out. The two of you sweatdropped, looking at him and sighing in unison.

“Well, what should we do with… it…” you trailed off, blinking in confusion.

The Xenopus was gone.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
